The immediate goal of this project is to develop two modules (of 9 to 12 weeks each) to be used within an integrated, two-year chemistry/biology curriculum for high school students. The first module, "Molecular Genetics and Human Affairs," will start with the structure of DNA and lead students to an understanding of the Human Genome Project and its implications. It will include work on the organization, replication and utilization of the information in DNA emphasizing the human as a model system. Students will learn how to clone a gene and how to analyze a gene at the molecular level. Problems in human genetics will be discussed in molecular terms, and the new techniques (YAC clones, utilization of RFLP's) being used to map the human genome will be described. Laboratory exercises will include the utilization of PCR in diagnosing a human mutation (probably sickle cell trait) and in identifying an individual. Our ability to create new genes and to transform bacteria, plant cells and animal cells will be described, including a discussion of the prospects for human gene therapy. The second module, "Environmental Chemistry: Life on a Small Planet," will focus on the interplay of biological and chemical processes, emphasizing the cycling of key components (oxygen, carbon, nitrogen, sulfur). Interactions of plants, animals, and industrial activities with air, water and soil will be considered, with a special focus on atmospheric chemistry, acidic deposition, and the greenhouse effect. Technical problems and solutions that rely on manipulation of chemical or biological components will be analyzed and compared. In both instances, the instructional approach will utilize lecture/discussion, laboratory experiments, personal and video presentations, and computer simulations. The primary long-term goal is to develop educated citizens, scientifically literate in these areas and capable of thoughtful assessment of choices that must be made. To this end the modules will each be developed at four levels: for challenge (honors) students in high school, for main-stream students in high school, for foundation (low achieving) students in high school, and for adult students voluntarily participating in University College, the continuing education arm of Washington University. Materials for a summer workshop for high school teachers will also be prepared for each module. A secondary goal is to increase the number of high school students, particulary female and minority students, interested in participating in the scientific work necessary to increase our understanding and to develop acceptable solutions to current problems in these areas. This will be promoted through the use of an informal "Sciencing Center," and through the use of summer internships for motivated and talented students.